Broken Family
by Elpopooley6
Summary: A new year 10 boy is dumped in Rochdale by his parents, he gets himself into trouble and must finally learn to trust those around him after spending so long alone. Set mainly with the cast of S4 but with a few extras. Contains transgender and homosexual characters. Also has themes of self harm in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**In this fanfic I have used characters mainly from S4 but I've also included some characters from S1 and S5 as i thought they fitted well. **

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you think/ what should happen next. I'm trying to improve as a writer so your feedback is very welcome. This story is already partly written so updates shouldn't be too irregular but please don't hold me to that.**

Ella Jones, or Eli Jones as he was now to be called was pacing up and down the hall outside his mother's room.

"Okay, alright Ella. I've nearly finished packing. Keep your socks on or I'll show you where to stick them."

"Mum… It's Eli now. You know that."

He looked at his hands, disappointment shone and his empty eyes.

"Whatever darling. "She couldn't have cared less. Eli shut his head in dismay – his parents haven't been particularly supportive of him lately. Surprisingly, it has been his brother that had made sure that he was himself and he barely ever saw him anyway so there wasn't much support there either.

Soon they had packed all their bags and boxes into the car and had driven off in the direction of Rochdale.

The sky was a deep shade of grey and it was pouring with rain. Despite this, Eli was oddly optimistic – this could be the changes family needed to get back on track.

He must have fallen asleep on the piles of boxes on the seat next to him because the next thing he remembers is the pathetic 'Welcome to Rochdale' sign. It seems to be raining even harder and the sky was just as, if not more gloomy.

Do you like caught sight of his parents faces in the wing mirror. There was that look again. Something was up…

"Something has come up with your brother in Nottingham we're going to have to sort it out. Is it alright if we leave you here to sort out the house et cetera? "

Eli didn't even really have to answer, they all knew that he was sick to death of his brothers problems and his parents problems for that matter.

His brother Ben, was 24 and he found him self in all sorts of various types of trouble each month, possibly each week. He always seem to ruin things for Eli.

Ben had once got arrested on Eli's birthday meaning that his parents went to the police station to bail him out rather than spend time with the 'birthday child'.

Eli never really felt begrudgingly towards this brother though because- 1: They were brothers. And 2: His brother had somehow convinced his opposed parents to allow him to start his transition, for that, Eli was eternally grateful to him.

"I can do that." Eli replied, looking out the window at his surroundings, Rochdale was not dissimilar to Bristol what with the terraced houses and dirty streets.

"Will you be back tonight?"

His parents often left him alone for varied periods of time. It was almost normal for Eli to live alone.

"I don't know, I'll call you later"

"Love you."

"Yeah." Eli's mum had been like that ever since he'd come out. Not quite sure what do you think, let alone what do you say to him. This upset Eli – he didn't want to be a disappointment, he just wanted to be himself.

Soon, he was stood in his new home, staring at the pile of boxes and bags should be putting away now? Where should he start?

A few hours later, he found himself staring at him self in the mirror in the bedroom. Sky blue eyes, floppy blue hair and rosy cheeks: all the features that the find his face – the one he was so proud of. It may be different, but he didn't care because he liked it that way.

It is now 5 pm on Sunday, and unpacked most of his stuff and unpacked most of the necessary items like pots and pans and toiletries. Eli was due to start at the local school the next morning and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

He decided to go for a run, when he was running he always felt so free – weightless. Eli didn't venture too far for fear of being lost but felt a lot more refreshed and more positive about starting a new school, he always struggled to fit in but he supposed he could always work around that.

After having a dinner of beans on toast Eli like headed up to bed for an early night, he checked his phone - no word from his parents.

...

The next morning, Eli I woke around 6 am. He rolled out of bed properly I'm from south into the shower – hoping to wake himself up a little bit.

He then put on a shirt, tie and school trousers.

He only had some toast for breakfast because the new school nerves.

Before leaving the house, Eli made sure to take his hormone pills – that was something in his life he always stay on top of. He quickly grabbed his school bag is the most out of the house no need to be late on his first day. Besides – he don't even know what the way to school was.

He needn't have worried as soon he came across a steady stream of school kids in Claret uniforms much like the one he had put on that morning.

Eli follow the hoards and soon found himself looking up at a big brick building - not particularly pretty, not particularly impressive.

It was decorated with a large claret sign that said 'Waterloo Road Comprehensive'. The sign was faded and almost sad looking. The site was completely contradicted by the bubbling rabble of schoolchildren outside its doors.

Eli sighed – new start, new school, new beginning. He just hoped that here he'd be accepted unlike at home.

...

Meanwhile, in the headteachers office. Rachel Mason was sat behind her desk looking down at a grey file, opposite her on the sofa sat her deputy, Eddie Lawson. He was sat arms crossed as he'd just learned that they were missing 3 members of staff, again!

"Oh! I almost forgot, "exclaimed Rachel opening the folder to one of the pages at the back. "We've also got a new year 10 starting today. "

"Really? On the second week of the Easter term – strange time to start isn't it? "Eddie crossed his arms and stood up, "cause some trouble did they? "

"Actually, there is no flags up problems except I suppose... he... he was a she." Rachel didn't know where to look, it wasn't that she was a posed to the LGBT plus community but just that she wasn't sure how the students would react.

"One more problem to sort out then… "How do you got up but noticed Rachel looking at him. "No, I don't mean, it's just going to be difficult for them, that's all ". He received a side eye from Rachel before leaving the office.

...

Back outside of the school, Eli took a deep breath – attempting to shake off a sudden case of the butterflies that seemed to be multiplying inside of his stomach.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Eli like walked up to the doors of the school which now has students flooding through them into the dingy corridors.

He managed to find the reception where he was directed to the headteachers office.

He walked into the study and the white haired secretary looked up and smiled at him "Jones?" To which Eli nodded. She gestured towards the office to her right. "Ms Mason is free – knock and go in."

Eli followed the secretaries instructions – he found himself in a fairly large room with white stacks of paper on shelves, it had a wooden brown desk in the centre of the room. Behind it such a brunette woman smile is that family had her face.

"You must be Eli Jones, welcome to Waterloo Road, do you have the forms I sent your parents to fill out?" She gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite her desk.

Eli nodded and handed over the forms.

They spoke briefly about his subjects and teachers before she got up and handed him his timetable. "Your first lesson is English with Mr Clarkson, he's a good teacher – I'm sure you like him. I'll take you down there seeing as I've got some spare time. Oh and Eli – please know that I'm here if you need anything. In fact all the teachers are – but I'm sure that you'll learn that soon enough anyway. "

"Thanks Miss," he followed Ms Mason down the corridor, through some doors and down the stairs. She knocked on the door on the right of the corridor, gestured for Eli to go in and click clocked off down the corridor in her high heels.

The brown haired man stood at the front of the classroom looked over at the door and saw a smallish lad stood there. He waved the boy in.

"Sorry sir, I'm new here – he like Jones. I believe this is my class? "

"That's right," The male teacher picked up some sheets and an exercise book from his desk and handed them to Eli with a smile.

"There is a spare seat over there I believe. "He gestured to an empty desk on the right of the classroom behind a desk where a brown haired girl sat with an older blonde haired woman who Eli presumed must be her support teacher.

In the class was also a ginger girl sat next to a girl with an Afro pulled into a pony tail and a brown haired boy who was sat looking at him. Eli gave him a quick smile before sitting down at his desk and getting on with his work. Here, Eli didn't want to see any attention to himself.

The brown haired boy who Eli had learnt was called Philip was talked with taking him to and from his classes for the rest of the day. Before long Eli reckoned he knew how the school worked: 1 corridor for each subject.

The rest of the week went by and Eli had fallen into the routine of Waterloo Road, he was quite liking it. It wasn't the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

There was one big thing playing on his mind however, there have been no word from his parents, and they hadn't returned home.

If he had been any other kid, he would've phoned the police or told the teacher. Not Eli, the police scared him and he didn't trust his teachers.

Besides, Eli didn't really want his parents home - he didn't ever feel accepted in their presence. That said, he was running out of food and people were bound to start asking questions when they never saw his parents. He'd phoned them a couple of times but it had gone straight to answer phone – he was growing increasingly worried.

On Sunday, Eli had agreed to make Philip in the park, he was glad to have a friend in such a big school.

They sat and chatted about teachers,

"Yeah, I've got Miss Redpath for drama she is nice, so are most of our teachers though. Mr made is great so is Mr Lawson and Mr Clarkson. Miss Haydock is pretty awful though." Said Eli to which Philip burst into laughter.

"Oh God, she's rubbish. Et ma derrière!" Philip mimicked Miss Haydock, smacking his bum.

The pair burst into laughter and were almost rolling on the floor as a car pulled up to the park and honked.

"Sorry Eli, my aunt's here to pick me up. I had a great time though."

Eli watched Phillip go sadly, he'd enjoyed the lads company.

It had started to rain, so Eli began the walk back home. It wasn't too far if he remembered the way but he found himself in a sort of alleyway after turning a corner and assumed he must've taken a wrong turn. On the cobbled path stood about six, 18 year old yobs hoods up - facing him. Eli began to back away hastily but the boys were quick and before long I found himself back up against the call, brick wall – he was scared and had never felt so alone. Slowly… They searched each and every one of his pockets one by one. They found his phone… And took it.

He didn't have anything else on him apart from a small bit of change.

They were done with him, apart from a good punch to the face – before Eli even had the chance to realise what they'd done, they were gone.

After what seemed like days, Eli managed to get home without any further inconveniences by this time it was pouring rain and it was nearly dark he reached into his pocket for his keys but to his horror they weren't there.

He had forgotten to pick them up when he'd walked out of the front door earlier that day!

What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review - feedback is welcomed with open arms. **

For a moment, Eli was engulfed in panic but he managed to regain some control over his thoughts and decided upon a plan of action. He was glad that in times of need he was able to remain level headed.

He tried all the windows but unluckily for him all the ones in reach were locked.

He supposed he could try the neighbours.

Many awkward questions later Eli learnt that they didn't have a spare key- he had only just moved in after all.

He managed to brush off their concerns saying that his parents had only gone shopping. He'd been involved with the police enough times to know that they caused more trouble than they were worth.

Too much trouble.

Unsure of what to do next, Eli wandered off down the street and out of sight. He doubted his were coming back anytime soon for it wasn't the first time.

Without his phone or any reliable friends, Eli was alone. A tear rolled down his cheek, all alone.

Eli carried on walking, he didn't know where to to go but he carried on anyway. Did it really matter where he was going?

Eventually, Eli found him near the school where he had been days earlier, except it looked a lot different in the dark and wet. Empty and eerie. No children, no teachers - just him and the elements. Alone.

He went over to a bench that was sheltered from the rain by a tree by the back gates and lay down, exhausted. Although it was cold, the bench wasn't too uncomfortable and before he knew it, he was asleep.

In the early hours of the next morning Eli woke up. He was stiff cold and uncomfortable. He didn't know what time it was or where he was at first but somehow he was totally aware that he needed to get moving. What if someone saw him?

Quickly, Eli made his way home he needed to get his school stuff and get school. He must not draw attention to himself- the door was still locked of course but he was struck by a new revelation. Most nights, he slept with the window open and there was a tree by his bedroom. All he had to do was scale the tree and with luck his window would be open and he could slip inside and get his stuff.

Hoping that no one was watching he began to climb, he'd almost made it to the top when he heard a resounding 'thwack' and was suddenly sent tumbling to the ground, smacking his head on a passing branch as he fell.

…

Eli awoke to an overwhelming throbbing pain and he was very confused but slowly he began to come round. A sense of deja vu from earlier that morning filled him with fear. He had to get to school.

Stupidly, he began to climb the tree once again, ignoring the dizziness, pain and uncomfortable it brought on. This time he made it to his window which luckily was unlocked. He threw himself inside and set about grabbing all his stuff, taking a moment to clean himself up - he looked a mess. As he put his watch on he noticed the time, he was going to be late. Making sure to pick his keys up this time he rushed out of the door and to school.

There was only a small stream of students heading in when he arrived so he put his head down and hurried to form. As he asked past Ms Redpath's room his head began to spin so he put one hand on the wall to steady himself before entering Mr Wilding's classroom.

He apologised for being late and slumped down in his usual seat behind Phillip and Paul.

There was so much going round in his head - pain, anger, sadness and a whole lot else that he was way too scared share. Trying to block it all out he put his head on the desk and stayed there'll the bell rang and everyone around him began to file out of the classroom.

"Eli, can you wait a minute please?" Mr Wilding asked looking up from the work on his desk to see Eli hovering by the door. "Late night last night?"

"Yeah, something like that" Eli was fearful of the ramifications of telling the truth. Last he had opened up… well…

The day dragged on and Eli was barely concentrating in any of his lessons. He hoped none of his teachers would notice that something was wrong. Perhaps he was stupid, perhaps he was just naïve, of course they would.

The lesson before lunch was drama with Ms Redpath. She was surprised to see Eli sitting at the back not joining in with the exercise she had given the class. She'd only taught him a week but hw had always been eager to join in and contribute to the lessons, to her, this behaviour seemed quite out of character.

Eli saw Ms Redpath coming over and groaned. He really didn't feel like joining with the exercise - he'd been feeling worse as the day had been going on.

"Are you okay Eli?" She asked him kindly sitting next to him

"I'm not great Miss, can I go to the toilet please?"

"Of course," She picked up a piece of paper "Here. I'll write you a note."

After the lesson, Eli went to lunch with Philip and they chatted about a lot about very little, however Eli could tell that Phillip was concerned for him. It made him feel more comfortable around him. He liked him.

…

Kim Campbell was sat in her office when Izzie, Matt and Tom walked in.

"Kim," Said Tom "We've been talking. Eli Jones - there's something wrong with him 's obvious he doesn't trust enough to tell us but he's been oddly quiet - not getting involved in lessons etcetera."

"And you want me to talk to him?"

"Yes please."

"Do you know where he is?"

…

Eli had just finished his plate of food when Miss Cambell came over and asked to speak to him. Philip gave him a questioning look as he stood up to which Eli shrugged. He wasn't sure what she could want.

He followed her out of the canteen and to her office where she gestured for him to sit down.

"What's wrong?" She asked him inquiringly

"Sorry?"

"I've had your teachers come to me concerned about you - they said you've unusually quiet and distant today."

"They've only known me a week."

"Which just gives more cause for concern, so, what's up."

"I've just got a headache."

"Do you want to go and see the nurse?"

"Not really…"

"She's nice I promise, I want to make sure you're okay - it's my job."

"Fine." Eli was reluctant but didn't want to seem as if he was trying to hide something.

…

"So, what are we to do with him?" Miss Cambell asked the nurse after she'd checked Eli over and sent him back to Miss Cambell's office.

"If you ask me, it's more than just a headache. He's showing signs of a concussion and with that brush forming on his head…"

"I'll phone his parents."

…

Kim was sat next to her phone watching the boy across the room - he was quite a mystery. She dialled both his parents numbers but there was no answer.

"Are your parents at work Eli?"

"Uh… yeah…" Eli looked down at his hands.

"Do have anyone else we can contact? Or another way to contact your parents"

"No, I don't think so. The rest of my family are back in Bristol and… yeah… no"

Kim thought for a moment, what should she do? She didn't want him to run, there was obviously something going on

"You know you can talk to us?"

"I suppose…"

"Do you know why you've got a headache?"

"I don't know,"

"Have you banged it, fallen over?"

Eli looked sheepish, "I may have fallen out of a tree."

Kim almost laughed, "That does make sense. I tell you what, I'll try your parents again, the nurse recons you're going to have to go to hospital. so I'm sure you'll want them to know."

Upon being told that Eli began to panic.

As he had guessed, there was still no answer. His parents had gone, and he didn't think they were coming back.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek which was followed by another and another. His head began to pound and the room began to felt sick, he couldn't catch his breath. Panic began to flood his mind and veins…

Kim noticed what was happening straight away and rushed over to the crying boy, kneeling in front of him.

"Eli, look at me." She placed her hands on his shaking shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Listen to me, just breathe in… and out…"

To her, he suddenly looked so weak and small an he began to calm down. He looked scared. His breaths became deeper and slower and the flood of tears began to slow down, Eli wiped his floppy blue hair off of his face and sighed.

"Im so sorry Miss."

"There's no need to say sorry Eli, we all have dark patches in our lives where we have to rely upon the help of others, you can't do everything alone and I promise that in this school, you will never be alone."

"Thank you." Eli was as afraid of reaching out for help as he was being alone. Where would the truth take him? Would his parents ever come back? Would he go into care?

…

Eli was taken to sit with his form tutor, Mr Wilding, for a few minutes while Miss Cambell was updating Ms Mason and the rest of the Senior Leadership Team on Eli's situation and how she was unable to get hold of his parents.

Mr Wilding was very kind and told him about some of the troubles he faced as a child. Eli began to understand the teachers in the school were just there o help him.

…

A few hours later, Eli was sat in A and E with Miss Cambell, he'd been checked over by a doctor who'd confirmed that he had a concussion. The doctor had told them that they would like to keep him in for a couple of hours for routine observation but Eli had been totally opposes to the idea. He hated hospital and just wanted to go home.

Miss Cambell, who as it happened was also afraid of hospitals, managed to persuade Eli to stay - she'd promised to stay wit him and eventually he had agreed. Kim hoped that perhaps this was the start of Eli beginning to trust her.

"Can I ask why you didn't come to us sooner?" She asked after Eli had gotten settled into a cubicle and she had perched on the end of his bed.

"It's just… I didn't want you to all start asking questions. I like to keep myself to myself and…"

Kim didn't press him for the 'and', he would tell her in his own time.

…

An hour or so after the bell had rang, Eli had arrived back at school with Miss Cambell after being given the all clear by the doctor.

He knew that soon, his time would be up. They weren't going to get hold of his parents and so he might as well tell the truth - well, most of the truth.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Miss," he said to the curly haired woman walking into the school with him, "Can i speak to you. Privately."

"Of course, shall we go to my office?"

…

For the second time that day, Eli was sat crying in Miss Cambell's office - he just couldn't help himself. A kind arm was placed around his shoulders as next to him, the Head of Pastoral Care was sat. She was quite close to him and the motherly influence that she had over him - one that he hadn't experienced in a long time, even when his parents were around - soothed and comforted him.

"Im sorry."

"For what, Eli?"

"For being a coward and now, messing everything up."

"You haven't"

"I have."

'I've been hiding since the day I was born."

"It must have taken some courage to come out though."

"You could say that, took me long enough though. I t was my brother who pushed me to it in the end."

"I didn't know you had a brother, did he not come to Rochdale?"

"Seems I was the only one that came in the end."

"But your parents?"

"They left me here… and haven't come back…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter. Sorry for the late upload, i've had a lot on. Thank you to those people that have followed/ favourited I am so glad that you are enjoying my fanfic. Please feel free to review and enjoy.**

"You've been living alone?

"They said they were coming back…"

"You've been very brave Eli, I want you to know that. Now we can help you, you don't have to go this alone anymore."

"Won't my parents get in loads of trouble. Ah man, they'll be so mad. I'm an idiot... stupid..." He put his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey Eli. What your parents have done - they can't. You're only 15. There is no excuse for what they've done. And no, you can't go and blame yourself; you've done nothing wrong."

"They didn't want me. Not the real me..."

...

"There's something else." Said Kim as she walked in the door of Ms Mason's office. Mr Lawson, Ms Mason and Mr Wilding all turned to look at her.

...

"Police please," Said Mr Lawson after picking up the phone and dialling the number.

Kim had gone back to sit with Eli and Matt had gone with her.

"How could parents do that?"

"Who knows what was going through their heads." Ms Mason looked away from Eddies kind eyes reminded of her past. Amanda still haunted many of her memories.

Soon the police had arrived and that even the details of Eli's parents, his brother too.

They have asked whether he had anywhere else to go. When he said no, Miss Campbell suggested that as Mr Wilding was a certified foster carer Eli could stay with him if he liked. Eli said that he'd like that a lot. He couldn't face another night alone (not that they'd let him do that) or with people he didn't know for that matter.

Finally, after a very long day, Eli was settled in Mr Wilding's flat. Although it was a little weird to be living with a teacher, Eli felt welcomed and Matt was beyond awfully nice.

...

The next morning, Eli was woken up by a gentle shaking of his shoulder and an amazing smell of cooling food.

"Breakfast is ready," Said Matt kindly.

Eli smiled and thanked him, he hadn't been woken up like that for years!

The breakfast was lush! Matt had cooked fry up - Eli wasn't usually that hungry in the morning but he ate the whole plate

"Are you alright to go to school today?" Matt asked him

"I should be, thank you,"

"Are you sure? I can take the day off if you don't feel up to it."

"I'll be alright, thank you though."

...

They arrived at school half an hour before the registration bell. Matt left Eli sitting in his classroom before leaving to talk to Miss Mason.

"How's he doing?" She asked him.

"I'm not quite sure it's all hit him yet, it's a lot to take in I suppose. He's been very quiet."

"Of course, well... we're here for him when he needs us. He just needs time."

...

Eli was glad to have some alone time, everyone had seemed to be helicoptering over him lately - not that it was a bad thing.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes giving his brain some time to catch up with his body.

Vivid images of the past few days filled his mind.

Where had his parents gone and were they coming back? We're the questions that circled round and round and round.

He didn't even know if his brother was alright.

Eli wipes away the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks without him noticing.

It always seemed to be him.

Suddenly a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder

"Don't cry," said Matt, Eli hadn't even heard him come in

"We'll sort this all out eventually, I promise."

"I was always told to not make promises that I couldn't keep."

"Okay, so I can't say that definitively but I do know that we will all be here with you every step of the way."

They sat silently for some while until Matt finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to sit with Miss Campbell for registration?"

"Yes please. Can you let Philip know that I'm alright."

"Of course."

...

Eli walked into Miss Campbell's office, she was sat at her desk drinking her tea.

She looked up at the boy as he walked in, took one look at his tear streamed face and beckoned for him to sit down.

"Take as long as you need."

...

It wasn't too long after the bell for first lesson had rang that Eli decided to go back to lesson

"Thank you for yesterday Miss,"

"No problem, you were a pleasure. If you need nothing today, you know where to come okay?"

"Thanks Miss."

...

The next couple of lessons went smoothly and Eli's teachers were all very nice to him, especially Mr Clarkson.

After break, Eli had French - a lesson which he despised despite being pretty good at it.

He had only been in the lesson10 minutes when he decided that he'd had enough of the noisy boring lesson in French verbs and left to go to the toilet.

Rather than returning back to class Eli wandered around the school - he knew he could go to Miss Campbell or any other teacher if he really wanted but he didn't want to bother anyone again so he returned back to the toilets.

He was surprised to see Philip walking towards him.

"Miss Haydock sent me to check on you."

"Well you can go back 'cus I 'ain't going back to her lesson"

"If you won't, then I won't. I'll stay with you."

"Don't be stupid, I don't want to get you in trouble. Your aunt's literally the head."

"I'm staying. Come on - I'll show you the best place to go."

Philip led Eli to the lockers and then round the corner and under the stairs. "We shouldn't get caught here, plus, it's nice and quiet."

"You really don't have to stay."

"If you don't want me around then just say and I'll..."

No, no I do..."

...

They'd sat quietly for a while when Eli broke the silence.

"It's gets really quiet when it snows - 'cus snow actually absorbs sound. Sometimes... I wish it would snow, and never stop snowing."

Eli rested his head on Philips bony shoulder and shut his eyes.

"I know it's only been a week, but I think I like you."

"I think I like you too..."

Eli was almost shocked at Philip's response and began to laugh.

...

Mr Lawson, who had been alerted to Eli and Philip's disappearance, was walking down the corridor hoping they were still in school when he heard quiet voices and laughing.

"Out!" He bellowed at the regular truanting spot.

...

Eli jumped at the sound of Mr Lawson's echoing voice and looked at Phillip, shocked. He hadn't considered the possibility of being caught.

"To the cooler now!"

…

At the sound of the bell for the next class, Mr Lawson walked into the cooler where E li and Philip were sat on either sides of the room.

"I am really disappointed in you boys. You'll both have a detention for the next week. Phillip, you can go to class now." After Phillip had left Mr Lawson pulled a chair over to where Eli was sitting.  
"I just wanted you to know how worried we all were about you. I understand you've had a tough week but vanishing for half an hour isn't going to solve any of those problems is it?"

"No Sir, sorry Sir."

"Do you not appreciate the support we are giving you? Would you rather we just ignore all that you've gone through these past two days?"

"No sir."

"Then why did you decide that it was a good idea to walk out of class."

"I needed a break."

"How were we supposed to know that? Or did you want us to wonder if you'd run away?"

"No sir, I just didn't want to keep bothering all of you. I see now that i was stupid - i just didn't think."

"No you didn't, now get to class and I'll see you in detention."

…

The rest of the day travelled smoothly. Eli got his head down and worked hard, ignoring the headache that had built up over the long day. He didn't deserve any sympathy anymore.

At the end of the day, Eli went miserably to his detention. It wasn't that he regretted skipping French and spending quality time with Phillip but he was definitely remorseful about making all his teachers worry about him.

He got on with the French work set and apologised to Mr Lawson as he left.

"As long as you don't do something as stupid again Eli - all is forgotten." Eli yawned and nodded. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you Sir."

…

After detention, Eli walked to Matt's classroom which was empty. Eli guessed that his staff meeting had run over, he'd be back soon. Spying the piano in the back corner and walked over to it lifting up its heavy lid. Eli ran his fingers over the soft keys and began to play some slow chords. Lyrics formed in his head and he sang along so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Felt so alone. In the middle of nowhere. You left me here by myself… why?" He started to gain confidence. "Well now I'm finally myself." He sang louder. "And things are starting to look up. Without you… at last."

Matt had come in quietly during this and was stood with Miss Redpath behind the Eli.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said. Eli turned very red and shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"It was very good Eli, we'll have to get you in the choir." Added Miss Redpath.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can Eli," Matt said with a laugh, "Have a good evening Izzie."

In the car on the way home Eli fell swiftly asleep, the excitement of the day had worn him out.

…

"Eli!" Matt woke up Eli as they arrived at the high street. "You hungry?"

"Always!"

…

The next week or so passed without trouble. Eli's headaches began to subside and he was seeing the changes caused by his tablets at last. He was working harder than ever in lessons and was getting on well with both his fellow students (especially Phil) and also teachers. Matt and Izzie had persuaded him to join the choir and the drama club - he was due to play a leading part in the music in the next term.

Eli was feeling happier than he had felt in a long time, perhaps things were finally beginning to look up for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all the story follows/ favourites and a special thanks to hannah5240 for reviewing - it means a lot to me. I hope you all had a great Christmas/ New Year. Sorry for the wait for this upload - i promise they are worth the wait. Anyway, let the story continue.**

Over the easter holidays, Matt took Eli shopping - even though Eli told him that he did't need to. Matt insisted on buying him a new phone to replace the stolen one. It wasn't an expensive one but a phone nonetheless - Eli was very appreciative and the next day Eli went to see Philip so he could get his number. They chatted all day everyday and all night too (much to both Matt's and Rachel's annoyance).

The next week they were back at school everyone seemed refreshed and rejuvenated from their break apart from Mr Clarkson and Ms Redpath who had apparently had an argument about something silly.

That day, after break, Miss Campbell was visited by two solemn looking police officers. She recognised them as the ones that came to speak to Eli after he said he'd been home alone.

"Can we speak to Eli Jones please?" one asked.

"We have something he needs to know," said the other.

" Of course, I'll fetch him from his class." Miss Campbell left to find him hoping for some good news.

…

Eli was sat in maths with Mr Lawson when Miss Campbell pulled him out.

"The police are here to speak with you. Do you want anyone else with you?" She looked at him kindly.

"No, I'd rather do this alone. What do they want?"

"They have something to tell you."

"Hopefully it's good news."

Miss Campbell put her hand comfortingly on his back as they walked to her office unsure of what to say. Once in her office, they sat on the seats opposite the emotionless police officers.

"I'm afraid we do not have much good news." The copper was bald and wore small glasses that perched on his large nose.

"Do we have any?" The other copper had a large beard and thick black hair matted on his head. They both gave a small laugh - it seemed like a stupid joke that Eli didn't find at all funny.

As if a magician had clicked his fingers, the faces of the police officers changed back to stone cold. They both looked Eli directly in the eyes.

"Our colleagues in Nottingham have been conducting a search for both your parents and brother. I am afraid to say that although they have found no trace of your parents they have been able to identify your brother's body."

"His body? You mean that…"

"Yes, we hate to be the bearers of bad news but sadly he's dead." They showed no signs of remorse. "We shall be off now, if we hear anything else or we need some more information we'll be back."

"Thank you," Miss Campbell shook their hands and showed them to the door, closing it after they'd gone.

Eli just sat there, motionless unable to think or comprehend the news. Slowly it all began to sink in. Eli didn't want to cause any trouble, and so somehow played off the pain. He went back to maths.

…

Miss Campbell was obviously concerned about Eli, she went to Ms Mason's office. Rachel was surprised to see Kim in her office in the middle of the day. "The police came to speak to Eli."

Rachel looked at her friend. "and?"

"They've found his brother… dead… they told him that."

'Oh God… poor thing. Where is he now?"

"He insisted on going back to lesson: maths with Eddie."

"Well… Eddie will look after him but I'll get a message out to all the teachers. Can you go and tell Matt?"

"Of course."

'Then go and have a cuppa, you deserve it."

…

Doing work in lessons distracted Eli from his pain and anger. He guessed that his teachers had been notified as they were all being overly supportive he wished in a way that they would leave him alone but he was also appreciative for the support he felt that he was on the edge of breaking.

At the end of english, before lunch, Mr Clarkson beckoned him over; he passed him a chocolate from his desk and told him that his door was always open even if it was just because he wanted another chocolate. Eli almost felt like laughing, he thanked him for his kindness and went to lunch in the cafeteria with Phil.

As they sat down, Eli pulled Philip against him and slipped his hand into his hoping for some comfort. Taken by surprise Philip instinctively pulled his hand away from Eli's - suddenly realising that he didn't really want Bolton to see and call him gay.

He turned back to Eli to see him jump upland walk off - hurt. He was shocked at is outburst and thought that perhaps he shouldn't go after him, he would probably make it all worse.

Luckily for him, Miss Shackleton had also been in the hall talking to Karla, she had seen Eli leave and thought she'd better make sure he was okay. She gestured for Philip to stay as she left.

…

In the corridor Eli was alone, everything that had built up inside of him made him feel as if he would burst, subconsciously he wanted pain and lashed out at the lockers in front of him: one… two… three times before falling too the floor - a heap of overflowing emotions. When people say: don't keep it all bottled up, this is a great example as to why not. His brain hurt, his heart hurt… but his hand hurt more. He felt more calmer than before - the physical pain was a distraction from his mental pain that had begun to seem ceaseless.

…

Miss Shackleton quickly made her way over to the small, dejected boy. His hand hung limply at his side as rivers of tears poured mercilessly down his rosy cheeks.

"Eli," she soothed as she knelt down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. She managed to guide him into a classroom in the hope of some privacy. She felt she couldn't do much but rub his back as he cried and cried. Thankfully, someone must have told Mr Wilding as soon he came rushing in and pulled Eli into a tight, warm hug.

Later, Davina had puled a first aid kit out of a cupboard and was gently tending to Eli's battered hand over-watched by Matt who had become quite protective over Eli. Ms Mason came in towards the end of lunch to see if Eli was okay upon finding him in the state he was she suggested he go home - the boy had not spoken a word. Rachel wouldn't have been surprised if he was still in a lot of shock. When her best friend died… well…

One they got back to the flat, Eli and Matt sat on the sofa to watch a film. For tea they ordered pizza - Eli was beginning to cheer up. In the evening Philip came round - Rachel had told him not to but he couldn't stay away. He needed to apologise and make sure Eli was okay - she had told him…

They ended up cuddled up on the sofa together hands intertwined, heads against each other. Philip loved the feel of Eli's soft hair on his cheek - he wouldn't give anything to be anywhere else.

The next morning, Eli insisted on going into school with Matt and Phil (who had stayed over) even though he had been given a few days compassionate leave. Matt had persuaded him to stay out of mainstream lessons for he day - doing only private study with free teachers.

That lunch Eli and Matt were sat in Mr Wilding's classroom together when Matt suggested Eli play something on the piano.

"It's supposed to help you with your feelings or somethin' isn't it?"

Eli went over to the piano and sat down, taking a moment to lift up its heavy lid and then to consider what to play. He played a chord with his good hand followed by a few others then he began to sing…

"There was a time, where I was alone…" He beckoned Phil over and carried on singing. "I am a lost boy, from Neverland always hanging out with… Peter Pan." He took his free handed slipped it into Phil's. They leant together breathing synchronised…

It was that moment whenMs Redpath burst in, the boys flew apart and looked at her confused.

"Eli!" she exclaimed "You've given me a great idea. I'm going to put on a Peter Pan musical." The boys laughed and she looked at Eli, "Please tell me you'd audition? You must sing in it!"

"Eli mate, you're a talented man." Philip said acnologing Eli's shocked expression.

"I suppose so…" Eli smiled at the drama teacher in front of him.

"Good lad!" Izzie was quite excited.

…

Over the coming weeks Izzie and matt held auditions for 'Neverland the Musical' it was fair to say that everyone was quite excited. They held them in the hall and had people go up one group at a time to show off their acting skills, then one at a time if they wanted to sing/ dance. Eli was in the first acting group he was really nervous but felt it went well. He was even more nervous however for singing in front of people, he was the last to go after Aleesha who sang Fallin' really well. It was his turn to shine. He had decided to sing 'Chasing Cars', it was a song he knew and loved. He sang most of it with his eyes closed so was very surprised to see the ovation he received when he finished and turned red with embarrassment.

"Well done Eli," praised Ms Redpath, "Is there anyone else?" Everyone said no. "The cast list will be up in a few days and remember… every role is an important role."

…

Two days later the roles were announced. Much to his surprise, Eli had been cast as Peter Pan. He also noticed that Aleesha was wendy, Sambucca Kelly was Tinkerbell and Danielle was Nana - Eli felt he had to laugh at that. It was also funny that Bolton had been cast as Captain hook and Paul as Smee - Ms Redpath had wanted it to be a laugh even though Matt wanted a more serious approach.

A few days later, Rehersals had begun - the musical was to be performed on the last day of term so they only had about a month to prepare (excluding exam week).

Eli really enjoyed it and spent many hours in front of the piano practicing his songs. It was a great distraction and it also gave him a chance to make more friends. Although, he had to make sure that he wasn't falling behind - his end of year exams were looming.

One maths lesson, Mr Lawson came round to collect the homework that he had set. The homework that Eli had left at home!

"Where's your homework Eli?" Mr Lawson walked over to the boy with a frown.

"I don't have it Sir, sorry." The boy looked obviously worried as he didn't want to let his teacher down - not after last time.

"See me after class then please. Anyone else not have it?"

Eli turned to see Philip laughing at him, "Eddie won't tell you off," he said with a chuckle, "He cares for you as much as me."

"Shhhhhh." Eli hated being a 'teacher's pet' as much as Phil - he didn't want people to think badly of him.

After class Eli stayed behind as he had been asked to. Once everyone had left Mr Lawson beckoned Eli over to his desk.

"Please Sir, I did do the homework last night - i just completely forgot to bring it in. You can ask Matt, I…."

"I believe you Eli. Now, usually I would give you a detention but I'm feeling nice so you can have a days extension. I want it on my desk by the registration bell mind."

Eli looked relieved, "Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

…

The next day, Eli went to Mr Lawson's room to give him the homework but he wasn't there - all the teachers had been in a meeting that had overrun Eli slid the work under the door and went to his form room where Philip was waiting for him.

As he walked in, Phil looked him directly in the eyes. "Love you… I love you so much."

Eli pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too Phil." They looked deep into each others eyes, hearts beating faster and faster, lips drawing closer and closer, waited for a minute and listened - for the sound of rowdy pupils. Nothing. Their lips touched - a moment of bliss shared between the one they loved. Time stopped for a second. Perfect. Surene.

…

"Are we official now?" Philip asked as they walked into their first exam with their classmates holding hands.

"Yes." Eli squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "It would seem that we are." The boys laughed - receiving a stone cold glare from the old, stuck-up invigilator - some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

Mock exam week was stressful for everyone involved, it wasn't that the exams were very important but the LEA has been sniffing about for weeks, finding faults in everything they possibly could. All the student and teachers were very protective over their school and they hoped that if they achieved good grades in the mocks the LEA would have to back off.

This said, Eli had noticed that Philip had been especially stressed - he assumed he was feeling the pressure of being related to the head, not wanting to let them down but Eli thought there was something more.

As the week went on, Philip was looking increasingly tired and Eli was becoming quite worried about him especially as Phil was leats the strong one in the relationship. However, every time Eli reached out to him he would become angry and more reserved. There must have been something else going on.

A few days later, Philip hadn't replied to Eli's texts over the weekend and was very quiet at school. Eli wasn't sure what to do.

At one point, Eli found himself going to tell Mr Lawson that he thought something was wrong but he was in an important meeting with Ms Mason and he didn't want to disturb them.

At the end of lunch that day Eli pulled a struggling Philip under the stairs (where they had sat when they skived French) and turned to him:

"I may be interfering- but you're my boyfriend and I'm worried about you. Don't even try and tell me that nothing's wrong because we both know that there is." He pulled Philip's hands into his own. "I'm not going to lesson till you tell me."

"Look Eli, my problems aren't half as big as yours so you needn't worry."

"Well it's obviously bothering you so tell me."

"My mum called me..." Philip's was barely audible as tear rolled down his cheek. "She says she's pregnant, with Eddie's baby..."

Eli stayed quiet - he had no idea what to say. He knew that Eddie had been going out with Rachel for a while - this was bound to spoil that. As he opened his mouth to comfort him, Philip got up and ran off. "Phil!"

Eli supposed he should go to lesson, before he was caught out of lesson leaving Philip to have some time to calm down.

"Glad you could join us Eli," Said Mr Clarkson as he walked into English, "Is Philip not with you?"

"He's not feeling well."

...

Phil wasn't sure where he was going but found himself outside the school in the car park. He was almost angry at himself, Eli was going through so much and he was worrying about such small things - he couldn't get it out of his head though. Then he se her - she was here...

"Phil!" His mum exclaimed, "I've missed you!"

"What are you doing here?" He pulled himself out of her tight embrace.

"I've got a baby to think of Phil, I can't hide from it you know. "

"You hide from everything else," he replied coldly. "You can't just waltz on here... life... life is good now. Rach is your sister too, you'll ruin her."

"That's Eddies problem not mine. I've changed Phil, can't you see that?"

"Nothing is your problem though is it?"

...

Philip walked into English, as pale as a sheet and slid down into the seat next to Eli.

"She's here."

...

Rachel was doing some work in her office when she received a Knick on her door.

She groaned, expecting Grantly to have brought another 'misbehaving' student that she would have to discipline (the worst part of her job).

Therefore, she was obviously surprised to see her sister - heavily pregnant - stood in her doorway.

"Mel!... why the hell are you doing here?"

"I'd have thought you'd be happier than me that to see me Rach. I'm here to see Eddie."

"Can I ask why?"

Mel gestured to her bump, "...it's his"

There was silence for a moment. "Does Phil know?"

"Yes, I called him and I just saw him in the car park."

"Right... we'll sort this out at the end of the day," Rachel got up, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

...

The end of the day couldn't have come soon enough for Philip - he just wanted to go home and hide from this mess.

As the final bell rang, Eli headed off to the Hall for a dress rehearsal of the musical and Phil left after him. As he turned in the direction of the exit Eddie appeared next to him.

"Are you okay, you look very pale?"

"I'm fine."

"Rachel wants to see us in her office."

Philip groaned, accepting the inevitable.

...

In the hall, musical rehearsals were in full swing for the performance on the last day of term (that Friday).

As always Matt was intensely stressed and was doing a lot of shouting - Eli however was enjoying every moment especially being the centre of attention which he had never felt before.

...

The next few days consisted of many play rehearsals and games and films in lessons which all the students thoroughly enjoyed.

On Friday morning, Rachel and Eddie were alone in his classroom - "Rach..." Eddie looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. "I'm going to London to help Mel with the baby."

Rachel wasn't entirely surprised- Eddie was a good man and she knew he would want to help his child as much as possible, especially after almost losing contact with Michael. "When?"

"Today is my last day, I've handed in my notice. Melissa is due in a few days."

"I'll really miss you, you know that?"

"I'll miss you too, I promise to write when I can."

...

All the teachers had gathered in the staff room for a meeting before the last day, needless to say that there was a real buzz in the room - everyone excited about their holidays and plans over the next six weeks after a year of real hard work.

The noise died down as Eddie and Rachel walked in and made their way to the front.

"Just a few notices today: the musical is being shown after school today and I hope you will all come to show your support.

Today is also Eddies last day," the room suddenly went silent; all the teacher waiting to hear a waiver of emotions in Rachel's voice. "I will be buying a round in the pub after the show to give thanks to you, to say goodbye to Eddie and also to celebrate Waterloo Road's successes this year." Rachel couldn't believe the calm and strong tone her voice maintained despite the wall of tears building up in her eyes.

"Have a good day everyone." She left briskly for the safety of her office.

At the end of the day, most of the school plus many family members, friends and ex-students were all gathered in the relatively small hall ready for the musical. Philip, who had caught wind of Eddie's departure, was feeling let down and pretty miserable. He hoped that watching Eli would cheer him up and distract him from the pin he felt. Also in the audience were some people from a local music college - friends of Matt's boyfriend.

The curtain rose and the spotlight framed an empty looking Rachel on the stage "Welcome to Waterloo Road's musical of Neverland!" She exclaimed with a smile - Philip saw right through it. He hated to see his aunt hurting especially when it was his mum's fault.

The curtain fell before rising again. Alone on the stage now was Eli, he looked so beautiful - and happy...

Before the curtain fell for the interval Eli and Aleesha sang a great duet about being misunderstood. Philip thought that it was really good, Eli had grown so much in confidence in the small time he'd known him. He was so proud.

During the interval Eddie came to join him.

"It's really good isn't it." Eddie was acting if nothing was different.

"Yes, Eli is so talented."

"Makes me sad to go."

"You don't have to leave." Them the curtain rose again and Eddie turned to look at the stage.

The second half was as good as the first, Philip found himself laughing and gasping along with the rest of the audience totally captivated. He almost didn't notice Kim appear next to Eddie, whispering in his head before they both left. He thought no more about it as Eli began to sing a solo which the audience loved profusely. It finished with an amazing chorus and Philip found himself welling up with tears of pride. At the end, everyone was on their feet applauding. What a success.

Then the fire alarm rang out - a high pitch shrilling sound. For a moment no one knew what to do - which was them followed by absolute chaos.

...

Philip made his way out of one of the fire exits along with the rest of the audience. They were joined outside with most the cast plus Mr Wilding and Ms Redpath who were trying to organise everyone.

Eli was no where to be seen. Nor was Eddie or Rachel.

Philip realised that he could smell smoke.

Most of the school was outside at this point, Eddie and Rachel had joined the rest of the teachers. He was trying to organise everyone. But where was Eli?

...

At the sound of the fire alarm Karla had run off in a panic. No one seemed to have noticed so Eli ran after.

"Karla," he called out to "It's okay, please come with me." She carried on running- up the stairs and down the corridor but Eli was catching up to her.

Then there was a bang and all of a sudden Eli could only see a wall of flames that had engulfed the corridor in front of him.

He could just about see Karla a little way away from him, in a real panic. Keeping low, he made his way towards her - avoiding the flames.

He was close enough to hear her small whimpers now. "Karla, come this way. I'll help you okay." It took him a lot of persuasion but eventually she turned towards him and they began to run back towards the hall.

As they ran, Eli realised that the way they had come was also now in flames they couldn't reach the stairs and they couldn't go back the way they had come from. They were trapped...

He could hear sirens outside now, but he couldn't wait for them. They didn't have enough time. Without touching her, Eli ushered Karla into the nearest classroom, shutting the door and running over to the small window. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed a chair and smashed the window but how was he going to persuade Karla (who was crouched, rocking, in the corner) to climb out?

He couldn't leave her.

...

Philip heard the smashing window and before anyone could stop him, he ran toward where the sound had come from. Eli?

Three fire engines pulled into the car park as he ran past it. He hoped that they would follow him. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Eli!" He called.

"Phil?" It was Eli.

Philip found the broken glass on the ground first. He looked and saw a broken window, one floor up. "I'll get help!" He ran off back to the firefighters and teachers where Miss Shackleton was desperately telling them that Karla had not come out.

...

Eli knelt down by Karla. The flames were very close now and the room was full of smoke despite the broken window. His eyes were stinging and he couldn't stop coughing. "Please Karla. Let me help you. Deep breaths." He remembered in a moment of madness that music often calmed people down and he sang softly to her in between the coughs and wheezes. To his surprise, she got up follow him. As they reached the window Eli looked down at the ground. It wasn't that far...

The room was spinning and was turning black. He hoped that she would follow him out of the window after he jumped.

Placing one weak hand on the window ledge, trying hard to avoid the shards of glass, he threw himself out - giving himself no time for hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I hope you are all doing well in this time of chaos. It is in times of need that we must behave as a community and help one another.**

**I'm sorry it's only a small chapter today but uploads should be more frequent now I am off school and have no exams coming up.**

**Look after yourselves and feel free to review. Xx**

Beep... beep... beep...

Slowly, Eli lifted up his heavy eyelids before quickly shutting them again when greeted by a bright light that was glaring down at him.

As time passed he began to become aware of his body, the subsequential pain and the mask that was fitted tightly over his face - his instincts urged him to pull it off.

His ears were ringing and the continuous beeping felt as if it was penetrating his brain.

After a few seconds, the ringing died down and he could hear some talking very close to him.

Again, he opened his eyes - managing to keep them open longer this time.

One of the people must have noticed him open his eyes as they stopped talking and then the sound of footsteps got closer. Matt appeared at his side, his brow furrowed deep into but he was smiling. He wrapped his hand around Eli's - it felt warm and comforting.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

...

Philip was pacing up and down the hospital waiting room awaiting news of Eli's condition. The vivid image of his motionless boyfriend laying awkwardly, face down on the concrete floor prominent in his mind. At first he thought he was dead - it was such an awful feeling. Even now it made him shudder.

...

A few hours later Eli was a lot more alert and was sat in his hospital bed with Phil and Matt at his side. He was very lucky and was only suffering with smoke inhalation and a broken ankle. He was due to be released in the next couple of days.

He was also glad that Karla had escaped relatively unscathed. Even though he had been told off for his recklessness, Eli had been commended for his bravery.

...

It if it was up to Rachel she would've gone to see Eli at the hospital before heading to the pub. However, her headteacher duties were also important. After she had received a text from Matt saying that Eli was okay she had contacted the LEA and then went to a meeting with the fire and police service. She had lots to sort out and only 6 weeks to do it.

When she had finally gotten home, she was absolutely exhausted. Before she could get into bed there was a knock at her door.

In her doorway was a large, scruffy man in an untucked shirt with the top buttons undone looking miserable.

"Eddie..."

As the words passed her lips he pulled her into a tight embrace and put his lips to hers. Rachel was inclined to follow his lead but she knows she couldn't. She pushed him away and shook her head. She took his hand slowly, placing a gentle kiss on its surface before letting it drop to his side.

Then he was gone. Rachel closed the door, the taste of his lips still on hers. She allowed a waterfall of tears to tumble down her cheeks thanking that Phil was not home to see her in this state (he had decided to stay the night at Matt's flat so he could see Eli straight away the next morning.

...

6 weeks later and Eli was glad to be back on his feet and was looking forward to his last year at school.

Philip had done an amazing job of looking after him over the holiday - Matt had said that he would make an amazing nurse or maybe even a primary teacher.

For Philip the future was so close, but yet so far. He always felt dizzy when thinking about it - unlike Eli who already seemed to be making plans. Matt had heard that the SYPC were looking into taking him on the next year after his performance at the end of the year.

...

The morning of the first day back school Eli woke up with a smile on his face. He was glad to be going back to school to see his friends. That day Matt had gone in early for a meeting, Eli was really surprised that the school was even open - Rachel had managed to get it back up and running very quickly. She really was an incredible woman.

Just as he was about to leave, a letter thudded down onto the doormat. It caught his eye as it was all crumpled up with his name scribbled on the front with no address or stamp. Hadn't the post already come?

Catching sight of the time, Eli quickly stuffed it into his bag - he would look at it later. He didn't want to be late.

He managed to get to school just in time, falling into his seat just as the bell rang.

By break he had almost forgotten about the mysterious letter - enjoying the company of his friends and teachers too!

It wasn't until he reached into his backpack for some food that he remembered that it was in there.

Curious, he re-entered the building for some peace and quiet.

The envelope was almost open it was so crumpled and ripped. Once he had opened it, he pulled out a sheet paper written on in a handwriting he instantly recognised.

Mum?

_Our dearest child..._

_We are sorry to do this to you but it must be done. _

_I am sorry for the pain we have caused you._

_You must know that I accept you even if your father doesn't._

_We both love you. _

_Goodbye. _

Eli stood alone in the corridor jaw dropped. The paper fell out of his hand and onto the floor.

What did it mean?

Eli was so distracted he didn't notice Mr Clarkson appear next to him nor did he hear him say his name so he jumped a mile when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Eli quickly grabbed the paper off the floor and shoved it into his pocket before turning to face Mr Clarkson for the first time knowing that he would instantly read the panic spread across his face.

"Come into my classroom, we'll have a chat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and a ****special thanks to wrprincess for reviewing. I'm not particularly happy with his chapter but I couldn't seem to make it any better. Please feel free to let me know what you think.**

"How was your holiday?"

"It was okay but I was on crutches for most of it so it could've been better."

"Ah well, next summer you'll have 12 weeks after you've finished your GCSEs."

"That's true."

"Do you wanna talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Eli pulled the paper out of his pocket and turned it over a few times in his palms before handing it over to Tom.

"It came through the letterbox this morning. I almost forgot about it, but now I've remembered - I can't get it off my mind."

Tom took the letter and read it slowly.

"I'm not surprised it's upsetting you. It's a lot to take in. What do you think it means?"

Eli got up angrily. "I couldn't care less!"

"Okay, but police need to see the letter Eli it might be important." Tom was surprised at Eli's outburst. He was usually quite a level-headed kid.

"They can keep it. Like I said, I couldn't care less."

Tom remained quiet for a moment giving Eli time to calm down.

"Shall we go and show Ms Mason then?"

Eli nodded slightly.

...

When they arrived at Rachel's office, Mr Mead - the new deputy and Eddie's replacement - was also there. Tom had only briefly met Chris but thought he seemed a good fit for the job. He was going to have to prove he was as good as his predecessor.

"Tom." Said Rachel looking towards the door, "what can I do for you?"

Tom pushed a miserable Eli into the office and Rachel frowned. "Has something happened?"

"Eli got a letter this morning - I thought I'd check it with you first but I think the police need to see it."

Tom handed over the letter for both Rachel and Chris to read.

Eli looked uncomfortable, "Can I go please?"

"If that's what you'd like. I'll get someone to talk to you later." Rachel said kindly and Eli rushed out.

"What's it supposed to mean?" Chris asked. "I take it this is the kid living with Mr Wilding."

"Yes, he's not had the best time of it poor lad." Said Rachel, "Tom, can you find the number of Eli's case officer in the file?"

...

Eli's next lesson was maths, he knew it was a lesson that the could throw himself into and distract himself.

Philip could tell something was wrong, Eli was being unusually quiet.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing important."

"If it's bothering you then it's important to me."

"I'll tell you later."

...

A few hours later and Mr Mead pulled Eli out of this drama lesson.

"I just thought I'd let you know that your case officer picked up the letter and she hopes it will help to track your parents down."

"You just don't get it do you?" Eli burst out angrily. "Maybe I don't want them back."

"You don't mean that."

Eli saw red and ran off down the corridor stopping at the top of the stairs and sitting down.

Why did he keep getting so angry?

Sometimes, just sometimes, he hated his life.

After a few deep breaths his mind was once again under control and he could hear some footsteps in the distance that seemed to be getting closer.

...

Mr Mead had gone straight to Mr Clarkson after Eli had run off. He had hoped that Tom would be able to get through to the boy. Besides, he was due to have a meeting with Ms Mason and the chief firefighter about the cause of the fire at the end of the previous year. Which still remained unsolved.

...

As Eli heard the footsteps get closer, he got up and walked back to class. He didn't need a chaperone.

He never actually went back to class though.

He couldn't get the vivid picture of his parents faces out of his head, what did the letter mean?

He went to the toilet and splashed water on his face to try and clear his mind, when it didn't work he went outside and sat on a bench tracing the cracks in the wood with his fingers - wincing when he got a splinter.

The pain reminded of him of bad thoughts. Feeling unwanted, feeling useless and feeling alone.

But he wasn't alone.

Mr Clarkson was stood behind him.

"Alright Eli?"

"Fine thanks, Sir."

Tom sat down next to the small boy.

"I said I'm fine."

"We both know that isn't true."

Eli put his head in his hands and an arm was placed around his shoulders.

"Take as long as you need."

...

A couple of days later and Eli was at a sleepover at Phil's house.

He hadn't completely shifted the bad thoughts from the other day and they kept coming back.

Again and again.

Although the evening was fun (they had watched a few films and had a pizza) the night was long and Eli couldn't sleep.

At about 2 in the morning, Eli made a journey to the toilet but the loo roll had run out. As he was looking for some more Eli found a razor blade.

In a moment of madness, he pressed it up against his skin - it felt right, it almost felt good...

He jumped as Philip burst in, "Oh, Sorry Eli - you didn't lock the door." Then he looked at his boyfriend.

"What are you doing!?"

Eli quickly hid the blade bit he knew it was too late. "I was looking for the loo roll."

Philip regarded Eli with a concerned glance. "It's up there." He pointed on top of another cupboard.

They didn't mention the previous night the next morning. Departing on the journey to school quietly. Neither boy not knowing what to say to the other.

...

Over the summer, Mel had given birth to a little girl called Mathilda, and although Eddie had found himself increasingly busy, he kept his promise to Phil - always being there for him when he needed him to be, whether that was for maths homework help or something else - like it had been that day.

"Eddie, hypothetically, if you thought that there was something up with someone you knew. What you should do?"

"It depends what you thought was wrong with them Phil."

"Struggling mentally or whatever."

"Then you should talk to them, see what you can do. Unless it's more serious than that."

"No, no. Thanks Eddie. You really are great."

"No problem Phil, I'm always here."

...

At break Philip went to find Eli.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?"

"What were you doing last night? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. It was nothing. Don't stress about it."

"If you're sure it was nothing..."

"I wouldn't hide something like that from you."

"Okay."

...

Over the next few weeks, Eli often found himself feeling empty - there were quite a few times where he fought back to the razor on his wrist. Was it really an escape?

After an argument one day at school with Philip over something very small, Eli found himself in Matt's bathroom - razor to wrist, tears pouring down down his face. Feeling unwanted.

This time he pulled it along his skin lightly, it was deep enough that a trickle of blood appeared on its surface, all of a sudden it all came back to him.

He had a boyfriend and a carer that loved him a looked after him. He didn't need to do this. He took the razor off of his wrist and wiped the blood off.

But Phil wasn't here, and Matt was busy. He was just another problem.

...

Phil had noticed Eli growing more distant over the next month or so. With exams coming up, Phil was worried that he wasn't coping and so he made another call to Eddie.

"If the hypothetical person assured you that they were okay but you're pretty sure that they're not - is there anything that you can do?"

"Look Phil, if there's a problem. You need to speak to someone."

"Just forget it, it's probably nothing."

"If you've got concerns then someone needs to hear them. Stop with this silly hypothetical stuff and let me help to to help them."

"I'm worried that Eli's not coping."

"Then I suggest you mention it to Matt, let him know you've noticed because the reality is. If you've noticed, them he will have probably also noticed. Okay?"

But Matt hadn't seen what he'd seen- or thought he'd seen.

"Yes thanks Eddie."

...

Matt was doing some marking that break when Philip knocked on his door, he beckoned him in.

"Phil, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about Eli."

"Of course. Come and sit down."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems a bit distant."

"Oh really. I hadn't noticed that but I'll talk to him. Thank you Philip."

Philip knew he should say what he saw but he couldn't. He couldn't say it.

...

"How are you coping with everything?"

"Im coping."

"Even if I'm not related to you. Im still looking after you and it's my job to make sure you're okay."

"There's just a lot riding on this year."

"You mustn't forget how talented you are. Your grades are already great. Now, in my opinion, you need to relax a bit. Film night?"

"Yeah sounds good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, hope you are all keeping safe and well. Again, I'm not sure about this chapter but there are better things to come I assure you. Thanks for reading.**

Matt was right, Eli did need to relax. After a film night with a takeaway and then a good nights sleep, Eli was feeling a lot more rejuvenated and alive the next morning. He found himself being able to concentrate in lessons and found himself able to plan out his music coursework - which he had been struggling with. He felt a lot more ready for his drama performance that was coming up the following months. As he was in a group with Aleesha, he hoped that their great performance in the musical the previous year could be replicated.

At break times, Eli became more involved in the choir. He was hoping to record a piece of the choir singing for his music coursework, which Matt thought was a great idea.

He began to become more confident when in pe too he didn't feel so anxious when doing it and his talents for football had been spotted by Mr Clarkson who had asked him to join the football team. This did worry him as he would be the only non-cis male on the team but surprisingly Bolton showed him his support.

"You know you actually look like a lad, apart from being a little small - I wouldn't be able tell the difference between you and another. Plus, you're well good with the ball."

Eli wasn't totally reassured but said he'd think about it.

After school, Eli began to get his head down and revise while waiting for Matt to finish with his work for the day. He usually did it with Philip which made it quite fun and helped him to relax, he began to feel a little more confident about his final exams.

One weekend, Matt had booked him into the GP to talk about his transition as he was now one year in. The doctor was very pleased with his progress saying the changes had happened quickly and he was looking very good.

Eli was finally feeling confident in his body which really felt really great.

Of course, the thoughts in the back of his mind were still there and the tough times had not completely passed but the cynical voice in his head was so quiet that he found himself able to block it out most of the time, helping him to get back on track with his life. He had made the decision to take the razor blade out of his pocket and had thrown it into the bin to try and avoid any temptation.

Soon it was Christmas. Eli enjoyed the two week break from school and loved spending the time time with Matt.

Rachel invited them over for Christmas Day, she said her house felt too empty with it just being her and Phil. Matt and Eli had not other reservations so accepted gladly. It was a great day. His present was a joint present from both Matt and Phil: tickets to Dear Evan Hansen.

When they got home at the end of the day Matt found Eli sitting on his bed, holding the tickets crying.

"I can't thank you enough Matt, this is… it's just so great."

"It was mostly Philip's idea, we wanted to get you something that would really cheer you up. Make you feel loved and whatnot"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Matt sat down on Eli's bed next to him and placed his arm around him.

"There's always light at the end of the tunnel."

…

Eli had had no news on his parents and knew that it wasn't a good sign. He had hoped that after the letter, something would have happened in the case, but apparently not.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Matt at dinner a few days later as Eli was sat at the table, staring into space - revision material spread out in front of him.

"85% of missing people cases are solved, usually within the first few months but It's been 6 months. If my parents are found - which has got to be unlikely now - even though I don't understand how they can just disappear. What's the likelihood that they will be found alive?"

"What's the point in thinking like that Eli? You can't just give up hope. Give the police a chance, this sort of thing isa waiting game but I know how awful you must feel."

"I suppose so."

"How much revision have you done?" Matt attempted to change the subject. He didn't want Eli feeling like this - but he couldn't argue that if it was him in Eli's position, he would have had little hope too.

"Some."

"Just keep recapping everything okay? So you're good to go when you go back to school and you have your mocks"

"Yeah I know."

"Please stay positive Eli, I don't want you worrying about things beyond you control okay?"

Eli nodded

"Come here." Matt pulled him into a warm hug. "You've handling this all so well. I am so proud of you."

…

The same day, Rachel received a call from a person on the Fire Investigation Team - the person who was in charge of the fire at the school, they said they had some information to share with her and a meeting was arranged for the next day.

"Sorry for making you come to work during the holidays Chris." Rachel had asked Chris to join her at the meeting but felt bad for pulling him away from his family.

"No problem Rachel, I was getting bored of my parents anyway."

"Even with all the evidence that we gathered, we were unable to find a cause of the fire - you know that. However, I didn't just call a meeting to recite the facts." The burly detective was stone faced and turned a computer screen towards the two people sat the opposite side of the table to him and his men. "Do you recognise this person?"

On the screen was a blurred image of a boy - they were wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap, it looked like it had come from a CCTV camera. "I don't recognise them, but all the lads in these estates look like that." Rachel was confused as to its relevance.

"I don't understand how this person is important." It seemed Chris was also confused. "But I don't think I reconise him either."

"We caught him on a CCTV camera near to the school at the time of the fire."

"I can send the photo out to my staff, see if they recognise him but it's not much to go on is it?"

"No, but it could be. I also wanted to ask if I could conduct some interviews of the people in the school that day?"

"Why would that be helpful? Besides, half of Rochdale were there that day, we had a show on."

"It could be important. Someone might have seen something."

"And not come forward?"

"They might not have thought it was important."

"I don't want the students feeling as if they've done something wrong but if you think it'll help then be my guest."

...

"You don't recognise this boy do you Eli?"

Eli went over to Matt where he had his laptop open at his emails, a photo of a boy on the screen.

"Well I mean he looks like most of the lads around the estate but no I don't think so. Why?"

"He was around the school at the time of the fire."

"They still haven't solved that? It's taking a long time."

"Apparently they're going to start conducting interviews."

"They're clutching at loose threads essentially."

Matt laughed and ruffled Eli's hair - which he had now dyed pink.

...

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after GCSEs?" Philip and Eli were on a FaceTime call one evening a few days before school began again.

"It's funny you'd ask that, I've been thinking about it recently. If I put everything happening in my life aside I think I have two concrete options: the music college that I have an interview for or sixth form at school - I can't decide between the two."

"I think I'll stay on at school but I have no idea what courses to take."

"That's an easy one for me: drama, music and then either politics or business."

"I don't get how you're so decisive, especially as you're so good at everything."

"Just chose what subjects you enjoy and are good at."

"That's what Rach keeps telling me."

...

Eli's second lot of Mocks were upon him and he was feeling slightly stressed about all of it. His last practice at exams before the real thing. He had managed to get in quite a bit of revision - having a teacher as a carer meant that he had someone watching over him making sure he did the work.

The exam hall was already full of people when he arrived, the sea if people made him feel wobbly but he took a deep breath and regained composure - finding his seat.

The paper in front of him - English Literature - looked daunting but he told himself he could handle it, he had the knowledge to get himself through it.

"Your time starts now."

Throughout the exam Eli struggled to keep focus. Of Mice and Men was not at the forefront of his mind - everything happening in his life seemed to be distracting him.

"Put your pens down, your time is up."

That went very quickly. Eli looked down at his paper and sighed, putting his head in his hands. He hadn't written nearly enough as he'd hoped.

...

At the end of the day, after his maths exam, Eli ran straight to Mr Clarkson.

"What's up Eli?"

"I did so badly."

"What? In your exam?"

"Yeah, it all went wrong. I... I..."

"Woah, calm down!" Tom got up and walked over to Eli and perched on a table. "These exams are just practice exams. If something went wrong then we've got over 3 months to correct it. You mustn't worry and besides, I'm sure your essay wasn't even half as bad as some people in the class. Keep your head up, you know what to do if you get stressed yeah?"

"Yes, thanks Sir. Sorry.'

"For what?" Mr Clarkson laughed, he knew that Eli had a lot of potential and was sure that his essay wasn't half as bad as he made it out to be.

...

The rest of Eli's exams went well, he kept in mind what Mr Clarkson had said and managed to focus putting his all into each paper. Both Mr Clarkson and Matt had made him understand that if anything that went wrong in these exams they could be put right before his real ones. It was just a learning curve.

Once he understood that, Eli relaxed massively however, Phil was becoming more and more stressed despite Eli's best efforts to reassure him.

Philip understood that stressing out wasn't the best way to get through exams, but he felt that it worked for him at the moment.

That said, he knew that when the real exams rolled around he needed to find a better coping strategy - but that was months away.

...

Finally, mocks were finished and Eli couldn't have been more glad. The thought that the next time he would be sat in the exam hall would be the real thing was quite daunting though.

After lunch, the year 11s were in afternoon registration relaxing after the hard week.

Eli and Phil were no different, sat at the back of Mr Wilding's class talking about what they were going to do at the weekend.

Just as the bell rang Miss Campbell came in and spoke quietly to Mr Wilding.

Eli had picked up his bag and got up to leave with the rest of his class when Matt called him over.

"The police are here to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with yet another upload. Hope you enjoy. **

**Stay safe and well x**

Although Eli had worked out that there was never going to be a happy ending, the news hit him harder than he could've ever imagined.

He had this immense, painful emptiness that just seemed to fill him to the brim.

Miss Campbell's office was very busy with 2 police officers (one of which was his case liaison officer) and Ms Mason , Miss Campbell and Mr Wilding in there too. It was making Eli feel claustrophobic, especially as he knew they were all thinking and talking about him.

He found himself switching off, trying to maintain his composure whilst the room seemed to be spinning.

"I need some air." He stood up and left the room hastily - aware that one of them was bound to follow him.

It was only 2 degrees outside but Eli couldn't care less. He just wanted to be alone.

He found himself on the bench that he slept on when he lost his house keys, his first week in Rochdale. He hugged his knees and rockedslightly trying to comfort himself.

It was fair to say that the past 9 months had had their fair share of ups and downs.

Eli had become aware that he was shaking, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the floods of tears that had found their way down his cheeks.

He hurt.

...

Matt had no time to prepare himself for any of this and was feeling more lost than ever before.

"It goes without saying that you have no duty to look after Eli through all of this. There are other carers, if it's too much for you. No one will think any less of you." Said Rachel after Kim had gone after Eli.

"No, I can't. I can't give up on him, we'll get through this."

"For that I admire you very much. You will have the support of everyone here too. If you need anything..."

"I'll know where to come." He turned to the police officers. "Do we have some forms to fill out?"

...

"Tom! Have you seen Eli?"

"Yeah, he went past. What's happened?" Tom had come out of his class after seeing Eli run past followed by Kim.

"... his parents..."

Tom looked concerned. "Oh, right… Let me know if you need anything."

...

Eli was still sat on the bench when Miss Campbell found him, noting how cold he must be. She sat down next to the small, shaking boy and pulled him against him. To her surprise, Eli leaned against her - taking in her warmth.

Kim really felt for him, she couldn't imagine the pain that he was going through.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It's freezing out here."

Eli obliged and let her guide him into the school.

She was glad to see that Izzie's room was empty and she was sat at her desk. Ms Redpath looked up as she walked in, Eli tucked under her arm.

She took one look at Eli and guessed what had happened.

"I'm going to get Matt." She gave Eli a sympathetic as she left. She almost felt bad for leaving him when he looked so miserable, but Izzie was with him and she knew that she could trust her to look after him.

...

Izzie looked at Eli, who was sitting on the stage at the front of her room.

"Do you want to be left in peace or do you want some company?"

Eli looked at Ms Redpath, eyes wide, puffy and red.

"Come here," she got up and sat next to him pulling him into a hug, and for the first time in a long time Eli realised that he really did miss his mum.

Not long later and Kim had arrived in the room with Matt.

"Are you ready to go home Eli? If you still want to live with me that is."

"Of course, um. I just kinda assumed I'd go into care." He spoke quietly - unsure of himself.

"Well, I'm willing to keep you on. If that's what you'd like."

"With our support as well." Added Kim.

"...of course... thank you." Eli found himself welling up. Ms Mason was right the day he joined: everyone in the school looked out for you when you needed them to.

...

Life was really tough for Eli over the next couple of weeks. For the first week Matt stayed home with him but after a while he knew he must get back to school and to teaching. The choir wouldn't improve by themselves.

He was unsure as what to do with Eli, he didn't want to leave him at home by himself but also knew he wasn't ready to go back to classes any time soon.

In the end it was Rachel that suggested that Eli could join her in her office. She had had him round her house enough times to know that he was no trouble and she knew him well too.

It also meant that she, and Joyce could keep an eye on him and there would always be someone there for him he needed them.

...

The person most concerned about Eli was Philip. He was worried, not just because he was grieving but also because he knew how much Eli had been struggling before he had received the news. He tried to tell himself that the only was up now, but he wasn't sure he believed himself. He hadn't seen him recently, knowing that Eli would need space, but Rach had assured him that everyone was looking out for him.

"I know you're worried about Eli and want to see him Phil, but please try and concentrate on your work - your exams are looming."

"If he wants to talk to me…"

"I'll let you know. Don't worry."

…

School was very quiet without Eli and it wasn't just Phil that had noticed.

"Sir, you're back!" exclaimed Aleesha during form.

"I was only gone a week," Matt said with a laugh.

"We've missed you." Danielle looked slightly awkward, "How is Eli, Sir?"

"He's doing okay, he's working in Ms Mason's office today. He'll be back as soon as he feels ready. He misses you guys."

"Aww, sweet." Aleesha looked at Danielle as they shared a smile.

Eli was unaware of the impact he had had on the school over the past 9 months, his usually bubbly personality lit up the dingy corridors and classrooms and made people smile.

…

Working in the headteacher's office was definitely an experience, if Eli had been his usual self he would've enjoyed all the gossip and small talk that he probably shouldn't have heard.

Truth was, he couldn't have cared any less about petty gossip and who slept with who.

His parents were dead and he wished he could turn back time. Surely, he must have done something wrong for his life to turn out like this - for it to have turned out so awfully.

he kept telling himself that he was the problem - he had to be. Why didn't anyone else see that?

Throughout the day, he was reminded of that. The week that followed was the same. Everyone was going out of their way for him, he understood that they cared about him but they shouldn't have to - that was his parents' job and look what happened to them.

They killed themselves.

Or so the police said, in some ways, he wasn't sure he believed it. He didn't want to believe it.

The thought of been forgotten - left behind. That's what hurt him the most.

...

Once the week was through, Eli was sick of working by himself and managed to persuade Ms Mason to let him join back in with mainstream lessons. He missed his friends and thought it might be what it needed to help distract him from everything. Besides, it might even cheer him up a little bit

Truth was, the grief inside of him - the big black hole seemed to be growing. Nights were by far the worse. Endless thoughts circling hour after hour keeping you awake as the tears welled in your eyes. Some nights he had to hold his breath to stop himself from sobbing and being heard by Matt.

He knew that perhaps he should speak to a counsellor - Miss Campbell had given him the option - but he'd said he was coping.

He was, wasn't he?

...

Finally, Rachel had some news on the cause of the fire at the school.

She and Chris had attended a long meeting with various officials where it was enclosed that the fire had been caused by human interaction. Not only had they finally decided upon this, but also a name had been put to the face of the boy in the CCTV photograph - not that Rachel or Chris recognised them.

"I don't understand why a random kid would set fire to the school. He doesn't even come to Waterloo Road." Said Chris as they left the building

"I'm not convinced they did."

...

The first day back in mainstream lessons for Eli was pretty uneventful (which was unusual for Waterloo Road), all his mates were glad to see him back in class looking a little happier

In form, Phil slid into the seat next to him. "I've missed you. How are you coping?"

"Not too bad. I mean... well... all things considered."

"I'm glad. I was worried about you."

"We all were," added Danielle who was sitting behind the two boys.

"Thanks guys, I mean it…" Eli patted his pocked, feeling the blade amongst the fabric. He hadn't used it yet, but liked its safety. He knew he had an escape from the pain if he needed it. "How's the choir getting on?" He sighed as the bell rang for first lesson, trying to relax.

The rest of the day dragged on, it wasn't as bad as Eli had feared. Everyone was kind to him but they also kept their distance.

Philip had spent the day by his side - unbeknownst to Eli, he was worried that he was going to do something stupid like running away or harming himself. He thought that if he saw for himself that Eli was coping he could relax and not worry. But what if he had a reason for worrying? If something happened to Eli… If he didn't say anything…

…

One break, Eli made his way to Matt's classroom.

"Alright Eli?"

"I wanted to do some work on my coursework. Do you mind if I sit at the piano?"

"Of course not. Why don't you show me what you're thinking and maybe I can help - second opinion and whatnot." Matt was glad that Eli seemed to be coming out of his shell again. He seemed happier.

As Eli sat at the piano something fell out of his pocket and onto the floor but he didn't seem to notice. As he began to play Matt bent down to pick it up for him before realising what it was.

"Eli...?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you had a good week?"

"It's been alright."

"How are you feeling about your exams?"

"I'm trying to not think about them too much."

"Are you worried about them?"

"Miss, please… just stop."

"Why? I'm just asking you about school."

"I know what you're doing. Let's just cut the crap."

Miss Campbell got up and sat down next to Eli.

"Let's cut the crap then. Do you want to tell me why you had a razor blade in your pocket?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well… have you used it?"

Eli pulled up his sleeves to reveal his wrists. They had no new cuts on them but Kim noticed there were some older scars.

"But you've been thinking about it?"

Eli shrugged.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to speak to that counsellor we were talking about. They can help you through this."

Eli thought for a moment; making a fuss would only make things worse. He was already causing problems for everyone - he owed it to them to just nod and smile.

"Yes, thanks Miss."

"Off you go back to lesson then. You know where to come if you ever need anything."

…

A few minutes later Eli was sat in the toilets crying - he couldn't face going to lesson. He couldn't face people. He couldn't face life, not now - not ever. He only seemed to get in peoples way. He only seemed to cause problems, he was just one big, inconvenient mess left by his parents for someone else to clean up.

He shook his head - trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his schoolwork but how was he supposed to do that if he couldn't think straight. That's what the razor was for.

He pulled out his phone and texted Philip: _going for a walk, cover me._

...

Philip was on his way to English when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He wasn't sure what to think - the last time Eli had skipped lesson he'd vowed not to do it again. What had changed?

"Dillon?"

"Here Sir."

"Harper?"

"Yes Sir."

"Jones?" … "Eli Jones?"

"He's… he's not here."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Oh right... okay." Mr Clarkson looked confused. This wasn't like Eli. "Turn to page 18 of Of Mice and Men. I will be back shortly."

…

Eli found himself by the river, he sat down on the edge of the path and dangled his legs over the side, pulling a bottle of vodka out of his bag - he'd paid a guy on the high street to buy it for him. He'd never drank before but now definitely seemed like a good time to start.

…

Kim was surprised to see a brown haired man burst into her office, "Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Eli hasn't come to lesson. Philip says he doesn't know where he is."

Kim shook her head "I'll sort this - thanks Tom."

…

The pink haired boy took a sip out of the bottle, enjoying the cool January sunshine.

Before long his head was beginning to spin and he was feeling slightly woozy - which felt good. He had no bothersome thoughts going round in his head now.

The path by the river was empty at that time of day. He was alone. He was free.

...

Kim was growing increasingly worried as she looked around the school - she couldn't help but think it was her fault.

When she found no sign of the boy; she found Chris in his classroom. Rachel was in a meeting so she didn't want to disturb her.

"I've lost a student."

"What? Who?"

"Eli Jones. We had a chat this morning and now he hasn't turned up to lesson."

"He's probably around school somewhere. Don't worry."

"I don't think he is, I've checked and I can't see him."

"You think he's left school."

"I don't know but he's vulnerable Chris. I doubt he'll be thinking straight."

"I'm not busy, I'll go for a drive - see if I can find him. I'm sure he won't have gone far."

...

15 minutes later and Eli was pretty drunk. He had taken off his socks and shoes and was muttering to himself about life when the idea to go for a swim in the freezing water popped into his head.

...

Chris drove along the main streets by the school - surely a boy with pink hair wouldn't be hard to spot.

It wasn't long before he thought he spotted someone down by the river and pulled into the side of the road.

...

The ice floating in the river didn't put him off. The water was clear and it wasn't that deep. The alcohol had made him feel warm and blood was surging through his veins.

If he just pushed off the wall, he could drop easily into the water.

"Eli! What are you doing?" Chris ran along the path as he saw the boy drop into the water.

The water was cold, really cold - it came as a massive shock to Eli's system (which was already overloaded with alcohol) and he found himself gasping for air and flailing. At first, he forgot that his feet could touch the bottom and he began to go under.

Chris lay on the path by Eli's discarded things - pushing the bottle out of the way. Now the boy's stupidity made a little more sense.

He offered out his hand and Eli managed to grab hold of it, putting his feet on the bottom of the river to prevent the current from moving him any further downstream - the freezing water had sobered him up enough for him to act sensibly.

Together they managed to get him out of the river and on to the path where he collapsed, and spewed some water - or was it alcohol?

...

Kim had just told Rachel what had gone on when she received a call.

"Chris? Right yes, thank you. See you soon."

She put down her phone and looked at Rachel and Matt in front of her.

"He's found him."

"Oh thank god, Is he okay?" Matt, who had been pacing up and down the office, collapsed on the sofa behind him

"...he's drunk apparently."

"What!?"

...

"Are you okay?"

Eli was left laying on the path - panting and shivering.

"I think so."

Chris took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders as he sat up.

"Let's get you back to school."

Eli saw Mr Mead pick up the bottle which was almost empty.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I've been a total idiot."

"We all make mistakes."

...

A while later and Eli was sat in Ms Mason's office in clothes borrowed from lost property, a blanket around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Miss, I've been an absolute idiot. I don't know what got into me I... I..."

"Usually, after a stunt like you did today, you would be facing suspension. However, I believe that due to recent events, that particular punishment would be too harsh on you. I'm not going to pretend what you did today wasn't stupid and dangerous but I think that 2 weeks of after school detentions should suffice. You can catch up any work that you missed then."

"Thanks so much Miss. I've learnt my lesson, I really have."

"I hope so Eli." Said Matt standing up and opening the door. Nodding a thanks to Rachel as he left.

"Are you feeling better?" As soon as Eli had arrived back at the school, Rachel made sure he was checked over thoroughly by the nurse worried that the adrenaline from his misadventure had numbed his pain. Luckily, the nurse had deemed his fit and well.

He nodded with a sorrowful smile.

"Then I think you'd better go and get some lunch don't you?" Rachel walked over to Eli and took the blanket from him. "Tom will see you in detention."

"Yes, thank you Miss."

...

"We have a lot to talk about." Matt and Eli had settled down for dinner that evening.

"I'll get everything sorted I promise. I'll talk to a counsellor and I'll do really well in my exams. You've done so much for me and I've really let you down today."

"Don't entirely blame yourself Eli. I should have seen what might happen after all that has happened - I promise I will try my best to look out for you as well as possible from now on. Whatever you go through, we go through together." He gestured to Eli's full glass of water, "now drink all of that - you'll thank yourself in the morning."

...

True to his word, Eli put 110% effort into his school work - attending all the detentions he was given and also attending other catch up/ revision sessions.

During that time, Eli began meeting with the counsellor once a week. At first he was nervous but soon began to really benefit from the sessions as she made him him feel as if he could talk to her about anything that was bothering him - no matter how small.

That was why, a few months later, Eli found him self ready for an audition for a prestigious theatre school in London. He had learnt (during his meetings) that nerves could be a good thing too.

With that in mind he performed a great rendition of 'Words Fail' from his favourite musical - Dear Evan Hansen.

...

One morning, Eli looked, out of curiosity, in the cupboard where he had taken the razor blade from before.

Unsurprisingly, the blades were gone and in their place was a small note:

_Come find me, we can talk this through. I'm here for you. M xx_

Eli found himself smiling, it was sweet and thoughtful of Matt to do that. He felt loved and wanted in his new home, he felt like he really belonged.

...

Eli woke up and looked at the date on his watch - 20th of April.

It was a special day for many reasons: it was exactly 1 month until his exams were due to start, it had been a year since he had moved to Rochdale and it was also his birthday!

As well as cooking him pancakes for his special 16th, Matt also handed Eli an envelope.

"I thought we were doing cards later?"

"I don't think this is a card."

Eli gave Matt a quizzical look before ripping open the envelope.

"I got a place!" Eli's eyes were wide and his smile stretched across his face.

"I knew you would. I am so proud of you."

Matt pulled Eli into a tight, warm hug.

They had really grown together over the year they had lived together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Love you all x**


	11. Chapter 11

Soon, for the year 11s and 13s, exam time had arrived.

All the students, teachers and parents were nervous - a lot was riding on these exams especially for the more academic students.

Eli had to do well in his exams to get the place he so dearly wanted at the musical theatre college.

The only problem was: it was in London.

He and Matt had discussed at lengths what would happen if he got in but one morning Matt finally had a solution.

"I've been offered a job at a school in London."

"Really? That's great! If... if that's what you want."

"Course it is, it's one less thing for you to worry about today. You can really focus on your exams and do your very best."

Eli finished his breakfast and put his plate on the side and picked up his bag.

"I really want this place."

"You will get it. Relax."

...

Every exam he sat brought a new set of butterflies that fluttered inside of his chest until he put his pen down.

Each exam seemed to go well; he was finally feeling positive about everything which helped to boost his confidence.

Annoyingly, he and Philip had drifted the past month or so. Both of them were busy with revision most evenings and weekends so they had no time to hang out.

Eli didn't worry himself with this - relationships weren't really that important to him at this time. Especially as he might be going to London.

...

Rachel hadn't realised how much she was missing Eddie - she had noticed how the fun in working at the school seemed to have diminished. Chris was nice, but he didn't have the Eddie 'kick' that she wanted and needed.

That was why, one evening when Eddie arrived on her doorstep - she let him in instead of shutting the door in his face like she should have done.

"It might be a stupid question but why are you here?"

"I couldn't deal with Mel, she drives me mad. I want you Rach. No one else but you."

"But Matilda...?"

"Don't worry, I won't lose her like I almost lost Michael. I will fight for her."

...

As a stroke of luck Eli's English Language exam was to write the introduction to a short story with the title 'forgotten'.

He had always quite liked creative writing and had always achieved good grades in it.

He took a moment, deciding on what to write about before realising that his own story fitted the title well. This could be easy.

_Death is inescapable. Every now and again, we are all confronted with our own mortality or the mortality of the people close to us. It's a harsh reality that many of us hide from until the time comes. _

_That's what happened to me. Now I'm left alone - miserable and forgotten._

By the time he'd finished his exam he felt that he could have done no better. He also felt that something had released in his chest - almost as if he had let his parents and brother go instead of hanging onto them like he had been. He was his own person again, he was his own man and he had to do what made him happy. Somehow, this exam had caused a revelation in his brain - his therapist had always said that his mind was his own worse enemy. Maybe they were finally friends?

…

Throughout the coming weeks, Rachel found herself smiling a lot more, she was feeling calmer and felt that she was better able to deal with the teenage, exam related breakdowns that were landed at her doorstep each day. Philip was often the one having the breakdown and she really felt for him. Having a lack of male role model in his life seemed to be affecting him badly. It also didn't help that Melissa had seemingly forgotten that Philip was also her child.

One evening, Rachel was sat in her kitchen with Eddie telling him about her troubles and worries for Phil.

"I don't know what to do with him Eddie."

"I'll have a talk with him, he often listens to me."

"Thank you…" She frowned for a moment, unsure how to say what she wanted to ask him next. "How would you feel if I said I wanted you to move in?"

"I'd love to. That would be great. I love you Rach."

"I love you too."

"Then how do you feel about marrying me?"

"Eddie… I… um… Yes!" She sighed before they began to laugh.

Eddie pulled her into a hug. "I've really missed you."

…

After what felt like years, Exams had finally finished and everyone could breathe an enormous sigh of relief. The hard work was over and Eli (plus the rest of his year) were left with the anxious wait for results day.

For the few weeks following, before the rest of the school had finished for the summer, Eli spent a lot of his time with his mates (Bolton, Paul, Danielle and Aleesha). Eli hadn't seen much of Philip and was beginning to feel that it might be his fault, so, one evening, he turned up at his house unexpectedly.

"Mr Lawson!" He was surprised to see his old Maths teacher back in Rochdale after he had left for Manchester with the headteacher's pregnant sister last year.

"Hey Eli, what can I do for you?"

"Is Phil in?"

"He is, come in and I'll get him for you."

Eli sat himself at the kitchen counter like he had done many other nights previously to wait. He noticed a letter on the counter with a familiar logo and pulled it towards him curiously but had to push it away from him as Philip walked into the room.

Eli stood up and walked over to him smiling.

"Is everything okay between us?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"We haven't spoken that much lately."

Philip looked uncomfortable. "Look Eli, if you go to London…"

"…but that's an if, we have time now."

"I don't want to just be dumped if and when you go off to London." Philip raised his voice.

"I won't, we have technology. Even if I'm not around - I'm not ever far away."

"How can you say that for sure? It's what everyone says, don't lie to me Eli." Philip began to look more upset as he spoke - as he finished he stood up and stormed off, knocking the kitchen stool over as he jumped up.

Eli put his head in his hands, he was totally unaware of how Philip was feeling. That said, he also knew that changing his plans as to not upset Philip was out of the question - no matter how bad he felt.

As he got to the door to leave Eddie stopped him.

"Has something happened."

"He doesn't want to lose me - personally, I think he's scared of losing everyone in his life- his mum has left right? I might be going to London and you and Ms Mason are getting married."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw the letter."

…

Once Rachel was home, Eddie filled her in on the days events. Before Eli had arrived, Eddie had had an angry call from Melissa and had also received a letter from the registry office - the one that Eli had seen.

"I wondered why it was quiet at school today. It was all kicking of here instead." She said with a laugh.

"Where's Phil now?"

"In his room - he's in a bit of a state I think."

"I'll go and talk to him."

...

Matt noticed that Eli was upset as they sat down to watch a film that evening, he had been more quiet than usual and as the credits rolled he noticed that the boy's eyes were wet with tears.

"Hey, Eli. What's up mate?"

The boy wiped his eyes and forced a smile. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Matt put his arm around him and patted his arm. "You can talk to me can't you?"

"I can... but..." Eli sighed and leant against the man next to him. "I'm just thinking about the future."

"Any reason why?"

"Philip is."

"Oh... well don't let it upset you. Have you any plans tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Do you want to come and help out with the choir - they have a performance on Friday.

"Yeah, why not?"

...

The next morning, Eli got up earlier than he had done for a while which came as a bit of a shock to his system. He was quite grumpy during breakfast and the journey in the car. However, once he was in the music room he cheered up greatly - he had almost forgot how much he loved this place.

It was a place where felt relaxed and himself. It was a place where he succeeded and he was confident.

"Right guys! Eli has come in to help you all today." The choir had gathered during registration to rehearse the song they had prepared for the end of school concert the following day.

"Let's go from the top."

Eli was surprised at how good the choir was - they had obviously worked hard over the past month or so. The harmonies were well worked and they all seemed to be really enjoying themselves.

"It's really good! You will all smash it tomorrow!"

Once the choir had gone to lesson matt turned to Eli, "Do think you'll come and watch tomorrow?"

"Of course. A lot of the year 11s are coming."

"I've been thinking." and Eli looked at him expectantly, "How would you feel about performing tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. I been thinking that I need practice in front of a crowd."

"I've got a free now. Is there a song you want to do?"

"I've been listening to Rise up. That's a cool song."

"By Andra day? It's a beautiful song. Let's give it a go."

…

Rachel had caught wind that Eli had come into school. She had had a long conversation with Philip the previous evening about everything and had discovered how much he was hurting. She felt sorry for both boys as once again, her sister was messing things up.

At break time, she found the blue haired boy standing with Mr Wilding in the playground and called him over.

"Are you okay? I had a chat with Phil yesterday - he's struggling at the moment,"

"He doesn't want people to leave him."

"I know, we discussed it but I wanted you to know he does want the best for you - he's just a bit lost at the moment."

"I know that and I wish I could help him but I think we both just need some space."

"I think you might be right there. Eddie said you'd seen our letter from the registry office."

"I promise I wasn't snooping, it was just left on the side."

"I trust you but I wanted to ask you to keep it quiet."

"Of course."

...

The next day, Eli arrived at school near the end of the day with some of the year 11s. They were all looking forward to the end of term show.

For the second consecutive year, Eli was stood in the wings waiting to go on stage.

"Our first performance this afternoon is Eli Jones!"

That was his cue.

As he walked on, he was met with a massive cheer as well as a fit of last minute nerves.

He smiled at Matt and received a thumbs up in return as the music began.

Once he was finished he was met with an enormous, enthusiastic applause - he felt his confidence rise massively and a wide smile spread across his face.

On the journey home, Matt expressed how pleased he was for Eli and suggested they go on holiday for a week - his treat.

...

At last results day had arrived. After a great week in Liverpool, Eli felt ready to receive the biggest news of his life so far.

The envelope was large and quite thick - symbolic of the power that it held.

He ripped it open and then stopped, unsure whether he really wanted to see its contents. Matt was stood next to him and he could see his friends opening their envelopes too. They all seemed happy with their results.

Slowly, he pulled out the paper and turned it over. He gasped and put his hand to his mouth.

"Oh my God!"

On the paper was a list of his subjects, next to them was a long list of As plus an A* for music, drama and maths.

He handed the paper to Matt to read and then was suddenly surrounded by Aleesha's arms.

"Thank you so much Eli!"

"What for?"

"I got an A in music."

"You did that, not me."

"But you helped, and I wouldn't have done it without you!"

Eli found himself smiling. He was going to miss these guys. Especially Philip who he had seen hovering nearby.

Once he had finished the congratulations, he walked over to him and gestured towards an empty classroom.

"Talk?"

"I take it you're going then?" Said Philip once they were in and the door was closed.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry Phil, but I have to."

"I get that. But I'll miss you. We'll never see each other again."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye..."

Eli took a step forward and tried to take Philip's hand.

Taken by surprise and full of anger, Philip lashed out - pushing Eli away from him

"It will be."

Eli, caught off guard, stumbled and fell backwards. His head hit the table behind him with a thump as he tumbled to the floor.

**Thanks for reading, new chapter to be uploaded soon. Please feel free to review with any comments etc. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Eli lay on the floor for a moment, dazed. He was pulled to his senses as the door across the room from him banged shut.

As he forced himself to his feet he observed that Philip must have left as the room was now empty. He took a few tentative steps - the room was spinning and his ankle complained slightly under his weight.

As he got to the door, he leant on the doorframe for support.

Suddenly, he began to feel nauseous and made his way quickly to the toilets. He made it just in time.

Once he felt a little better, he bent over the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He noticed that there was a good bruise forming on his head, a strong sense of deja vu from his first week at Waterloo Road.

He was about to make his way back into the hall when he noticed a figure walking down the end of another corridor. He thought that maybe one of the parents had got lost and so he hurried after them.

"Excuse me! Is everything alright?"

The person turned around; their face was partly covered by their hood but Eli could see a large scar on his cheek they were also carrying a large duffel bag.

"Uh, yes - Sorry. Can you direct me to the hall? I seemed to have lost my way."

A shiver went down his spine. His voice reminded Eli of a snake and his look reminded him of a computer game character called Scar Face.

"It's just down here." Eli gestured back the way he had come.

...

In the hall, Ms Mason had seen that everyone had begun to chatter amongst themselves and so she made her way up onto the stage.

At the back of the hall, Eli fell through the double doors. He had stopped to 'tie his shoelaces' allowing the man to walk past him. He was sure that he had gone into the hall but now, he couldn't see him anywhere!

There was something about him that he didn't trust.

He had no time to search around for him as Ms Mason began to talk.

"I want to congratulate each and every one of the students here. You have all worked so hard and..."

Eli stopped listening, he could see the curtain near her move and a human-like shadow was cast onto the stage but no one seemed to have noticed; Ms Mason carried on talking.

Eli banged back out of the doors and entered the hall behind the stage.

As he walked up the steps by the curtain he saw the man - now wearing a balaclava and holding something with both hands at his side.

For the next minute, time passed in slow motion.

Eli saw the man begin to move forwards towards Ms Mason, he could now see the long, metallic object that he was beginning to lift up.

In the spur of the moment, Eli knew he must act. As the man took another step, he launched himself at the man's legs - rugby tackle style. He had always been quite small and so didn't weigh much but the impact was enough to break the man's stride and he dropped the crowbar.

Scar Face knew his cover was up and tried to flee, falling over Eli as he did so. He landed with a thump, the whole hall staring at him.

Time began to move very quickly after that.

The man was pulled off the stage and Eli was quickly surrounded by people - they were all talking at once and it was just too much. He put his head into his hands and perched on the edge of the stage. Allowing the adrenaline to wash away, leaving pain and confusion.

...

Rachel's head was spinning. She had guessed that Stuart would want revenge, but this?

She hurried off, seeking some peace and quiet to get her head around things. She called Eddie - the only man she had only ever felt safe with.

...

What an end to what was such a great day.

Soon, the police had arrived and nearly everyone had gone home. Eli was sat alone on the steps to the stage, staring out at the hall. He wasn't sure he was ready to let this place go just yet. It held so many memories - good and bad. When Tom came and sat next to him, he didn't notice and jumped a mile when an arm was placed around his shoulders.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's alright, I was just deep in thought."

"About anything in particular?"

"This place, I'm really going to miss it. It's become part of me."

"It does that." Tom laughed and looked around. "We're a family here, you're welcome back whenever you like."

"Thanks Sir."

"No problem. We're all going to Miss you, you know Eli."

It was now Eli's turn to laugh. "That's not true."

"I promise you it is, the younger students look up to you."

"That's just what teachers say to get you to behave."

"No really, just look at your exam results. You're a brilliant student."

"One of the best I've worked with." Added Chris, who was walking past with a stack of chairs.

"Thanks Sir.. Sirs" He laughed, nodding at both teachers.

Just then Miss Campbell came over. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Philip, Eli?"

Eli looked at his watch, "Over an hour ago. Why?"

"Rachel was looking for him, that's all."

"He's probably in a strop somewhere."

"Why?" All three teachers looked at Eli, confused.

"We had an argument and he stormed off."

Kim thanked him and walked away.

"I hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

"Why do you say that?" Tom now looked at Eli, what was gone on between the two boys?

"He pushed me over earlier - which isn't like him - he's always been so gentle and kind."

"I wouldn't worry too much Eli, he's a teenager after all. Did you get hurt?"

Eli saw Mr Clarkson eyeing the bruise forming on his head and put his hand up to it - it was pretty raised now. "Not really, I'm fine."

Tom gave Eli a dubious look and patted his shoulder. "I should probably help Chris with the packing up."

"Do you want me to help too. I don't know where Matt has wandered off to, he's probably hiding."

Tom laughed, "That would be great. Thanks."

…

An hour or so later and all the chairs, tables and rubbish had been removed and the hall was looking clean once again. Most of the teachers had already disappeared so Eli, Tom, Chris, Kim and Matt were left with the brunt of the work.

As they finished, Rachel entered the hall with Eddie by her side. Philip hovering by the door.

"Ah good, you're all still here. Thanks for your help and support today. We're going to the pub if you'd like to join us."

…

In the pub, most of the teachers that had been at results day were already there. Rachel stood by the bar, in front of most of the teachers. She cleared her throat and managed to get their attention.

"I'd like to thank you for your support and hard work these past 3 years. I really am blessed and grateful to have worked with such enthusiastic, caring and intelligent people and I wish you all the best for the future but sadly I have to announce that I will not be returning in September."

All of the staff looked shocked and there was silence for a moment before Tom spoke, "Can I ask why you're leaving?"

Rachel looked up at Eddie who was stood next to her and took his hand. "Me and Eddie will be getting married next week and I have decided that he doesn't deserve to share me with my job - and this school."

Tom looked at Kim and Chris. "Did you know about this?"

"The details have been finalised for a few weeks now." Chris replied. he was really sad to see Rachel go - even after knowing her for only a year.

"So they've got a new a head in line?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Kim replied this time. "A woman called Karen Fisher I believe."

"Not another woman." Grumbled Grantley. Steph hit Grantley under the table, embarrassed. "It's alright for you Steph, you're leaving. And you Matt." Grantley continued.

Rachel laughed, she was going to miss seeing this lot everyday, "I think it's my turn to buy a round now." Rachel said as her staff cheered.

"We'd better be off." Said Matt getting up. "We've got to finish packing, we're moving tomorrow. Good luck in the future everyone - well done. I'll miss you all." Eli stood up next to him and as Matt kissed and hugged everyone goodbye Philip pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry. Keep in touch with us please." Philip did look sorry. Maybe he had been pulled to his senses.

"Of course." A tear rolled down Eli's cheek as Phil pulled him into a warm embrace. "We're okay now? Friends?"

"Of course, friends forever." Eli turned and walked out of the pub, not wanting everyone to see him crying. This really was goodbye.

Matt caught up with him and the teachers shouted their goodbyes and good lucks as they walked out of the door. Matt was crying too.

**And that is the end. Thank you everyone for reading, a special thanks to those that have also reviewed. I have been thinking about writing a few chapters where Eli returns to Waterloo Road. Do you think I should do that? Let me know xx **


End file.
